1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bioflavanoid compounds and more particularly pertains to a new therapeutic nasal inhalant for using bioflavanoids as a topical antioxidant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bioflavanoid compounds is known in the prior art. More specifically, bioflavanoid compounds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, and expected configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,347; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,883; U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,533; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,630.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new therapeutic nasal inhalant. The inventive device includes a method for making a therapeutic nasal inhalant composition for treating nasal mucosa. The method comprises the steps of mixing together two cups of water, one teaspoon of baking soda, one teaspoon of sodium chloride, and four milligrams of vitamin C to form a mixture. Mixing a bioflavanoid with the mixture. Allowing the mixture to stand. Filtering the mixture. Allowing the mixture to stand for a second time. Filtering the mixture.
In these respects, the therapeutic nasal inhalant according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of using bioflavanoids as a topical antioxidant.